


January - Spaghetti Day

by Ketlingr



Series: Calender Porn [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Food, Food Porn, Food Sex, Gen, Masturbation, Randomness, SO SORRY, Spaghetti, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketlingr/pseuds/Ketlingr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>January 4 is "Spaghetti Day" - and Thor sure likes his spaghetti...</p>
            </blockquote>





	January - Spaghetti Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackbird_y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_y/gifts).



> I couldn't help myself.  
> This is shorter than most of the series, but there's only so may words you can use instead of "Spaghetto" - and really, speaking of Spaghetti in singular is not sexy.

“This smells delicious, what have you had for dinner?”, Thor's tired voice rumbled through the kitchen, where Steve Rogers was putting away the last of the dishes from the dishwasher. The god usually did not miss any opportunity to eat. To him, every meal with his friends was a feast – not only because it was spent with lots of banter and laughter, but also because Midgardian food was so manifold and creative. Asgardians usually put whatever animal they had hunted and roasted next to a loaf of bread and some fruit and were completely satisfied with that. Their cuisine lacked the complexity of even the simplest Midgardian dishes.

Tonight, however, Thor had been out with Jane. Even though they were not together any more – they had not been a couple for almost a year now – they still met up every once in a while and talked. It was nice, really, even though Thor sometimes missed their closeness and intimacy.

“It's Spaghetti”, Steve replied and straightened up, a plate in his right hand, a towel in his left. He noticed Thor's puzzled look and smiled. “It's just another type of pasta. There are leftovers in the fridge.” Steve being Steve, he immediately moved to the fridge and produced a plastic box from it, handing it to Thor. The god thanked him and helped him put away the rest of the dishes while he waited for Jarvis to heat up his food in the microwave oven.

Barely ten minutes later, Thor was in his room with a huge, steaming bowl of spaghetti carbonara. Even re-heated, it still smelled wonderful. Curiously, Thor examined his food, as he always did when he was served something he had not encountered before.

Long, slender threads meandered on his plate, glazed with a creamy, white substance. Thor found the strange food oddly arousing. The way it curled in a natural curve, the strands entwined and interwoven, yet orderly in a way.

Gently, Thor plunged a finger-tip into the sauce. It was hot, causing him to bite his lip at the sudden twinge of pain, but he did not pull back. Instead, he moved his finger in a stirring motion, the gooey sound sending shivers down his spine. There was a tingling sensation in his lower belly, an excitement that came from the taboo of playing with his food.

Thor burned his thumb, when he pressed it into the sauce as well. He let out a whimper that was a mix of pleasant stimulation and pain, before picking up a single strand, pulling it up and out of the bowl. It was coated in white, its dressing running down the supple string until Thor wrapped his tongue around the tender twine, licking off the sauce. He moaned and dropped the noodle back into the bowl, licking his thumb clean before taking his index finger into his mouth, sucking the sauce off it.

Again he pushed his finger into the bowl, the heat still singeing his skin, but not as much as before. Thor shuddered with the sensation of hot strings giving way beneath his fingers, parting for him. His other hand was now pressing against his crotch, rubbing it synchronously with the thrusting movement of his finger.

When the tightness of his garments became too much to bare, Thor released his hardness, wrapping his hand around it. However, he did not pump it, but pulled his finger from the bowl and directed it to the head of his cock to coat it with the gooey, white substance, groaning at the warmth and the thick, smooth texture. Three times Thor did this, until he could not take it any longer.

A strained growl on his lips Thor leaned back as his hardness throbbed and his own hot cum joined the carbonara sauce and ran down his length onto his hand. His climax was slow and intense, rolling through him and Thor had not quite recovered when he had cleaned his hand with his tongue and started eating before his food got cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for ruining spaghetti carbonara for you.


End file.
